Daggers
by erzatscarlet
Summary: DARK!AU. Story based on patronustrip art on Tumblr. Happens 8 years before "Broadsword - Fryst Hjarte". 10 year ol Anna wants lo learn dagger throwing but the King won't allow it. Elsa finds a way for her sister to practice. ONE-SHOT


Hey guys! Another Dark!AU on shoot!

I posted this on Tumblr a while ago. It was inspired in the following ask in **patronustrip** blog _"Just imagine young Dark!Anna learning how to throw daggers. Razor-sharp knives whirling through the air, missing the target, ricocheting off walls... Having her around would be chaos. Deadly, scary, adorable chaos."_

This one shoot is based on the **same universe** as my other story _"Broadsword - Fryst Hjarte"_. It happens 8 years earlier.

**ENJOY!**

Daggers

"But why father! All the other recruits are already training with them! Why can't I?" complains ten year old Anna following her father around the castle.

"Yes, proceed with these reports Kai," the king gives some papers to his most faithful servant and then turns to talk to his youngest, "because you are a PRINCESS and NOT a recruit. I don't even know why I allow you to go to the barracks in the first place."

"I'm NOT just a princess father," retorts Anna, "I'm Elsa's knight! I need to learn what everyone else is learning so I can protect Elsa!"

"For the last time Anna: NO," the king's tone was final, "I let you learn sword fighting due to your mother's insistence, but not even her will help you this time. No daughter of mine will learn how to throw daggers at people." And with that he left Anna alone in the middle of the hall.

Anna was beyond mad! She was a knight and a very good one to boot! She was the best at sword fighting and horseback riding. She was also doing great at archery and all the senior soldiers treated her like she was one of their own. At first they were kind because she 'was the princes' but soon Anna showed them that titles weren't important. She was a knight, she worked hard to gain everyones respect… and now dad was halting all her progress just because he thought that 'daggers are not suitable for her'.

She vented her anger with the armors in the halls. After she finished it looked like a hurricane had passed through the castle. She stomped her way to the stables. Maybe a long ride with her horse would help her cool her head. She passed beside the kitchens, dodging a few servants carrying the empty lunch trays. A silver knife fell from one of the trays. Anna picked it up immediately and examined the silverware. A little wicked smile appeared on her face.

So dad wouldn't let her learn dagger throwing? Well, he didn't say anything about knives.

…

"Cynthia, wait," Elsa stops the maid that had just brought her meal, "What's the meaning of this?" says the eldest princess showing her a piece of silverware, it was a butter knife, "I can't cut my meat with this."

"I apologize your Highness," says Cynthia with a low bow, "but it seems that all the knives had been dissapearing for the last two days. We had to improvise."

"Ok then, you can leave," the maid bows again and leaves quickly. Elsa inspected the butter knife and, using her ice, transformed it into a practical tool to cut her meat. She found funny all this 'silverware dissapearing' case. It meant that someone was stealing from the castle and, when they caught him, some kind of punishment would take place. She was halfway throw her meal when she heard it.

*THUMP*… *THUMP*… *THUMP*

"DAMN IT! STUPID WALL!"

"Anna?" Elsa approached her window. There, in the back courtyard, was her little sister… throwing cutlery to a wall? Huh… it seems Elsa had just discovered 'the knives thief'

…

"All that sneaking into the kitchen for nothing," says Anna as she picks up the knives, most of them already bent or chipped. She repositions herself a few feet from the wall. She had improvised a target in the brick wall, but most of her throws were off and hit bricks.

She had tried to sneak into the dagger practice yesterday, but the captain had strict orders to not let her participate or even watch. She threw again. Brick.

"You are holding it wrong," said a voice behind her. Anna turns.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?"

"The view from my window is not as good. I decided to come down," Anna blushed, her beloved sister had seen her failure. "You are also not using the adequate instruments to practice," continued Elsa, "This knives are neither sharp enough nor have the correct blade-hilt balance"

Anna was amazed. Elsa knew about weapons?

"Don't look at me like that," said Elsa blushing, "I just read that in a book."

"Your light reading before bed is 'The blacksmith manual' or something?"

"You know I don't fancy fairy tales." Answered Elsa, "besides, you ARE my knight (don't listen to father) and I fancy the idea of, someday, make weapons for you… you know… with my ice."

Anna was speachless… and very touched… but she wouldn't say that. A knight never let her emotions show.

"Here," continued Elsa, "try with this, I've also been practicing, you know" Elsa offered her an ice dagger. It didn't have many details, but it seemed functional, "hold it like this (Elsa positioned the dagger in her little sister's hand) aim, and throw"

Anna did. The ice hit the target.

"I did it!"

The next day all the cutlery reappeared. Not in the best shape, but at least now they could order new ones.

…

For the next couple of weeks Elsa and Anna sneaked away to different locations for Anna (and sometimes Elsa) to practice. Elsa's daggers were more accurate each time, and she included little details here and there.

Anna's aim also improved, to the point that she could hit a falling tree leave from a 500 feet distance. Until one day…

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!"

… their father found out.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other… then at their father… then at the ice dagger in Anna's hand… at each other again… and smiled.

Next thing the king knew was that his crown had been blown from his head by that sharp-ice-thingy and that Anna had been the one to throw it. The king was speachless… for a second, then he started yelling.

A few hours (and a severe punishment) later they made an agreement and Anna was allowed to attend the barracks again (not that it was of any use to her now as she was better at dagger throwing than every recruit there) as long as she NEVER threw anything at someone never again.

The promise lasted for three days. She started using everyone around her as targets. It was just that… mobile targets were more amusing… and Elsa's encouragement didn't help.

_Knock the glass out of his hand… knock the book… knock the trail… blow off his hat… her fan… her handkerchief…_

Everyone started avoiding the princesses. After the 50th complain, the king had just started to ignore them.

…

"Anna, are you awake?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have something for you," said the thirteen year old entering her sister's chambers.

"A gift?"

"Yes, close your eyes and extend your hands," Anna did. Elsa placed her gift over her extended hands, it was cold.

"You can open your eyes now"

The ten year old gasped when she saw her gift. It was a mean looking dagger made of Elsa's ice. The hilt was covered in stripes of leather.

"This is for me? Oh Elsa, it's beautiful"

"I just thought that I won't always be there providing daggers so… I made one for you… My first creation for you. I called it 'Hailbringer', cool huh?"

"Totally," Anna aimed and threw Hailbringer. The dagger hit a moth mid fly and nailed it to the wall, "It's perfect."

…

Another little Dark!AU… Credit on the weapon (dagger) name and alterne universe goes to **patronustrip** weapons art on Tumblr. I just borrowed it


End file.
